


Children

by FleetSparrow



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Guy is not looking forward to training the Teen Titans.





	Children

**Author's Note:**

> A very old story from 2013-14.

“I ain’t babysittin’ any Titans!”

Superman did one of those internal-sigh things people do when they’re exasperated but don’t want to show it.  "You’re not  _babysitting_ , Guy, you’re  _mentoring_.  It’s only for one day.  They’re eager to see what a Lantern can do in the field, and they want the training only you can provide.  They need to be able to handle quickly changing constructs and challenges.“

“I ain’t gonna train a group of rugrats!  I’m a damn–”

Superman narrowed his eyes, floating a few inches off the ground.  "Guy.  This isn’t a request.  The League is in charge of providing training for the betterment of the Titans and you are going to train them.“

The two glared at each other for a few moments before Wonder Woman spoke up. "It’s one day, Guy.  It will not kill you.”

With a final glare at them all, Guy turned around and headed for the airlock, grumbling something about “super control freaks.”

Guy flew into Titans Tower, preparing himself for the onslaught of ridiculously underage sidekicks.  "Alright, you kids, you’re gonna learn how to be a real hero, and how to be a real damn adu–“

Only one Titan had come to greet him, but the Boy Wonder wasn’t much of a boy anymore.  "Hi,” Robin said, extending his hand.  "I’m so glad you could come help us train.  We’ve been so looking forward to it!“  He led Guy to a main room, where the other Titans were lounging in costume, all waiting for him.

When the hell did these kids grow up?


End file.
